


the strange and unlikely friendship between Tsukishima and Kageyama

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, THEY WILL DENY EVERYTHING, and this came out, don't ask me, i was just thinking about how hilarious it would be if those two became friends, the most tsundere friendship on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among the incredibly unexpected things that eventually happen at Karasuno, what is probably the weirdest of them is the strange friendship that develops between Kageyama and Tsukishima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the strange and unlikely friendship between Tsukishima and Kageyama

Among the incredibly unexpected things that eventually happen at Karasuno, what is probably the weirdest of them is the strange friendship that develops between Kageyama and Tsukishima.

No one is really sure how it happens. It must have been gradual, evolving by stages maybe, so no one notices until one day Nishinoya points out, “Isn’t it really weird that Kageyama and Tsukishima are sitting together over there and world war three hasn’t started yet?”

Hinata, who is Kageyama’s unquestionable best friend, is more preoccupied with drinking every last drop of his post-practice juice and replies airily, “Yeah, they do that sometimes.”

Ennoshita-san frowns. “They do?”

“Yeah,” Hinata says, “Sometimes they do their you’re-pathetic-NO-YOU’RE-pathetic routine, and sometimes they sit together and… do that. Whatever it is. I’m not exactly sure.”

Basically, at some point Tsukishima and Kageyama sneakily went from teammates-with-difficulties to subtly-friends. They yell and argue and fight just about the same they always have, only a lot less often, and sometimes they can be found quietly sharing the same space. If Kageyama forgets his towel and Tsukishima notices, he’ll lend him a spare - something Yamaguchi says is a recent addition to Tsukishima’s packing practices. If Tsukishima is out of tape for his fingers, a new roll will spontaneously appear in front of him - which Hinata says is the most hilarious thing to watch, because Kageyama apparently goes out of his way to pretend he’s not doing it.

More: according to Yamaguchi, if anyone in their class - or anywhere in Tsukishima’s hearing, really - says anything remotely negative about Kageyama, Tsukishima quickly glares them into submission.

And in view of this unexpected revelation, Kageyama’s weird behaviour during the last joint training camp makes a lot more sense - the way he’d hovered around the “3rd gym group”, as they’re called, and how he’d stalked around them looking vaguely threatening. “He was making sure no one was picking on Tsukishima,” Hinata explains, looking utterly unbothered by this extremely exotic behaviour.

“How long has this been going on?” Nishinoya asks, still looking a little scandalized.

“Ehhh. I’m not sure. Hinata?” Yamaguchi sends a questioning look Hinata’s way.

“No clue!” Hinata chirps, and gets up to go get another juice from the vending machine.

“Seriously?” Tanaka’s voice is going a little shrill with the shock. “Yesterday they sounded like they were about to _punch each other!_ ”

“Yeah, they do that too sometimes,” Yamaguchi calmly says, to everyone’s shocked stares. He hurries to add, “Oh, they’re not really serious about the arguments anymore. It’s just how they do things. I think they have fun like that.”

There’s a moment of silence, and then Kinoshita voices what is going through everyone’s heads.

“They’re _so_ weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, but seriously, they're so weird. Just imagine what would happen if someone asked them if they're friends now.
> 
> **Kageyama:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN AM I HIS FRIEND OF COURSE I'M NOT HIS FRIEND  
>  **Tsukishima:** of course not, as if the King would ever have a friend  
>  **Kageyama:** I WOULD RATHER PUNCH HIS FACE IN THAN BE HIS FRIEND  
>  **Tsukishima:** and besides, I have much better taste than that  
>  **Kageyama:** (totally forgetting the person he's talking to even exists) TSUKISHIMA YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF  
>  **Tsukishima:** (totally forgetting the person he's talking to even exists) your entire _existence_ pisses me off, not to mention you're an eyesore  
>  **Kageyama:** HAAAA?!  
>  **Tsukishima:** you heard me.  
>  [brief moment of intense glaring]  
>  **someone else:** just let them play alone...  
>  XD
> 
> I apologize for any typos/awkward phrasing/etc. this is just a little something I wrote on [tumblr](http://volleyball-crow.tumblr.com/) on a whim.


End file.
